


In Defense Of...

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee was just protecting Tavros.  Right?  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defense Of...

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you are not insane. At least, you don't feel insane. But that's what everyone keeps screaming at you. It makes your head hurt. You can't think. Usually, you smoke something to make your head stop hurting, but you're all out, and there's blood on your hands, and you're not quite sure why.

You are a high school senior at Alternia High School. It's not that you couldn't have gone to any other schools, because you could have. Your father is a judge and a very rich man with power in all the right places. In spite of your shit grades, you could have gone to Derse High or even Prospit Academy. You almost did, too. But you had your reasons for going to Alternia High. Like Karkat. He was your best friend in the world. He kept you chill and reminded you that you had to do homework. He was always screaming up a storm, but he was a good dude.

Why do they keep screaming? Sollux and Terezi and Kanaya. You wish they would stop screaming at you. About the blood. And the body. Bodies. Plural. You're not going to hurt them. The culprit already lies dead on the floor. Vriska Serket. With your head hurting and people screaming and blood on your hands, you hate her. You didn't know her well. You didn't care about her, either way. She came to school and lived her life and fuck her. Today, she fucked up.

Today, Vriska came to class on time. In fact, she was even early. So early that most of the class wasn't even there. That didn't matter to her, as she whipped out her gun. You were glad your best friend, Karkat hadn't been in the room when she took it hostage. He would have yelled and screamed, and she might have shot him. Instead of Tavros. Tavros Nitram. The only person in the world, besides your blessedly-absent best friend who made life worth living. Tavros, bless his heart, had tried to talk her down. Tavros told her she was a lovely human and that she didn't want to do this. He'd almost succeeded, too.

This is very not good. Something is not right in this equation. Something is very wrong. You suspect you are what's wrong. But you haven't done anything. You defended Tavros. You're still defending Tavros. From danger and damage. Your head hurts so badly. It's screaming and you just want to scream back. So you do. You tell it to shut up and go away and leave you alone. You scream to drown it out. Why won't it work? Why are they cringing in the corner? They huddle close to one another. Were they afraid? Were you frightening? Why were they still screaming? God, your head hurts. But your heart hurts more.

Vriska screamed that noone loved her or even noticed she existed. You certainly never had, but Tavros told her it wasn't true. He told her that there were people who loved her and cared for her. Vriska asked Tavros if he loved her. Tavros told her he did. She told him to prove it. Prove he loved her. She told him to die for her. And she'd shot him in the chest.

Karkat is standing in the classroom door. He is afraid and shouting at you and your head hurts and your fingers are sticky and why are people still screaming and Tavros is dying. Why isn't anyone taking Tavros to the hospital? Karkat is calling you stupid and telling you that noone could come in because they were afraid you'd kill someone else. Have you killed someone?

Karkat comes in to talk to you and before you know it, the room is full of people, but you don't have a gun, so it doesn't matter, and Tavros is bleeding all over your hands and you love him so much, but he isn't moving and why isn't someone taking Tavros in for help and there's Karkat and your head hurts and you are crying now. Someone takes Tavros away from you and you promise to visit Tavros in the hospital, and something pinches your shoulder and then darkness falls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your best friend is on trial for murder. It is no longer a question of whether or not he killed Vriska Serket. At least three people saw him stick his hands into her chest and rip her internal organs out. It is now a question of whether he goes to a maximum security prison or a maximum security insane asylum.

Gamzee is on the stand right now and you watch. You watch as Gamzee screams for everyone to shut up in a silent room. You watch as Gamzee cries about his sticky hands and the fact that noone is taking Tavros to the hospital and why are Sollux and Terezi and Kanaya screaming at him. You resist the urge to tell Gamzee to shut up as he tells the you in his head that he's sorry and he didn't mean to and he's done something wrong, but the you in his head is already doing that, and it's not helping anything.

You don't cry, because that won't do anything, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this isn't as neat as I'd like, but I'm never gonna fix it up, so I figured I might as well post it as it is.


End file.
